Tormenta
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Piccolo Dai Maku, el 23 Torneo de las Artes Marciales va a comenzar. Los participantes vienen desde muy lejos, de sitios remotos o extraños… (one-shot)


**Tormenta**

* * *

_"(…) Pero no somos ingratos; __confesamos que te debemos el que se haya dado a nuestras palabras __paso hasta los oídos amigos". _Ovidio

* * *

La lluvia vespertina era insistente. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y grises. Costaba creer que eso no era impedimento para todos aquellos quienes querían inscribirse en el Torneo, pues una larga fila de peleadores aguardaba afuera del recinto para ser registrados. De todas edades y nacionalidades, el Torneo prometía ser uno de los mejores desde el último, en el que la pelea final fue disputada por un joven llamado Ten Shin Han y un adolescente de nombre Goku.

Con su paraguas rojo en mano, un joven de no más de veinte años caminó hasta donde el registro se llevaba a cabo. Miró a todas direcciones con extrañeza, como si esperara encontrar a alguien. Sin embargo, su búsqueda visual fue interrumpida cuando una voz anunció:

-¡Cinco minutos para terminar! – gritó un hombre sentado frente a la mesa resguardada por un gran paraguas.

Llegaron más peleadores y el joven hizo lo propio de inmediato. Ya buscaría nuevamente luego de registrarse.

Se acercó a la mesa y trató de leer algunos nombres del libro de registro. Por ningún lado aparecían las personas que esperaba. Como había cerca de diez personas más y debido al aviso de que pronto terminarían las inscripciones, comenzaron a empujarse unos a otros y uno de los hombres sentados al otro lado de la mesa les gritó:

-¡Caballeros, todos pueden ser registrados! ¡Sólo díganme sus nombres y estarán inscritos!

Los peleadores dieron sus nombres uno a uno, pero sin hacer una fila como era debido. Y entre voces y gritos, Goku dijo su nombre como el resto. Se apartó de la mesa en cuanto vio que el registro era completado por el hombre que escribía sin cesar y sin levantar la vista.

-Bien –murmuró satisfecho, pero nuevamente la inquietud le sobrevino-, ¿pero dónde estarán los demás?

No reconoció a sus amigos entre los peleadores que terminaban de registrarse. Nadie de los transeúntes le era conocido.

-Esto es extraño –se dijo mentalmente-, ¿no tienen pensado venir? ¿O habrá ocurrido algo malo?

Su seño se frunció al recordar los terribles acontecimientos de años atrás. La muerte de Krillin, Chaos y el Maestro Roshi causada por Dai Makú…

-Pero está muerto –añadió el joven con seguridad-. Y mis amigos están bien. Eso no los detuvo ahora… –y más tranquilo, agregó-, quizás quieren descansar… Yo debí haber hecho eso también, pero no ahora…

Su entrenamiento con Kamisama había sido muy duro. Se sentía fuerte y capaz de exterminar cualquier amenaza que quisiera acabar con la Tierra.

Como aún era de día, pero no había dejado de llover, Goku decidió caminar a solas por el Torneo. Contempló la plataforma, que le pareció más pequeña aunque tuviera las mismas dimensiones y recordó con una sonrisa aquel combate en el que fue destruido uno de los muros y la decoración de piedra, entre otras cosas.

-Ojalá no se repita esta vez –dijo Goku, sin aun retirar ese entusiasmo en su voz.

Siguió caminando hasta uno de los amplios edificios, donde calificarían a los peleadores para las semifinales. Guardó su paraguas y como todo estaba vacío, nadie le impidió la entrada. Pudo examinar las plataformas y las pizarras del número de competidores de cada grupo clasificado. Todo estaba en blanco.

-Será hasta mañana cuando coloquen los nombres, de seguro –se dijo con seriedad.

Siguió avanzando al lado de las cuatro plataformas blancas, hasta salir de la sala. De nuevo, el viento fue percibido por sus oídos y recorrió su rostro cuando se percató de que la lluvia se había convertido ya en una gran tormenta.

-¡Qué lluvia tan persistente! –dijo el joven sacando de nuevo su paraguas de su mochila-. Ojalá mañana no esté así el clima…

Anduvo por los caminos de piedra y entre los edificios solitarios. La oscuridad también fue haciendo acto de presencia, ya que sin sentirlo, las horas habían pasado rápidamente en ese pequeño paseo.

¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido? Al parecer, así era. Pronto sería de noche y Goku necesitaría un lugar dónde dormir.

Se disponía ahora a abandonar el Torneo para dedicarse a esta tarea, cuando una voz lejana llamó su atención. Conforme se fue acercando, Goku notó que el dueño de aquellos gritos pedía ayuda, además de que muy seguramente, se trataba de una mujer.

Se dio prisa entonces, hasta llegar a un edificio más apartado dentro del área del Torneo. Nadie estaba en los alrededores y al parecer, sólo él había escuchado la voz.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! –decía una joven desde el otro lado de unas puertas de madera, además de repetir algunos golpes con sus manos en ellas.

-¡Tranquila! –dijo Goku al aproximarse y asegurarse de que efectivamente, se trataba de una muchacha-. ¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-¡Estoy encerrada! ¡No puedo salir!

-¡¿Encerrada?!

-¡Sí! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero no puedo abrir las puertas!

Goku, ya resguardado del agua por la sombra del techo exterior de ese pequeño y solitario edificio, examinó atentamente las puertas de madera. En efecto, eran gruesas y pesadas, sin embargo también eran muy viejas.

Tomó una de las manijas de hierro. Forcejeó un rato, tirando y empujando con esfuerzo, pero no consiguió moverlas ni un milímetro.

-Qué extraño… -murmuró. ¿De verdad no era capaz de romper unas simples puertas?

Como Goku se quedó callado para examinar el posible tipo de madera, la chica del interior volvió a hablarle.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Si –respondió Goku, saliendo de su trance reflexivo-, lo que pasa es que son muy pesadas… ¡Tengo una idea! –dijo de súbito- ¡Apártate de las puertas lo más que puedas!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Una técnica que me enseñó mi maestro hace tiempo…

Como la joven ya no le respondió, Goku procedió con su ataque. Pero antes de cargar la energía necesaria, avanzó nuevamente a la entrada. No quería malgastar su Kí, así que con más vigor que su primer intento, dio numerosas y fuertes patadas sobre la superficie de madera. Pero nada ocurría. Ni siquiera había hecho algún rasguño. Un obstáculo tan simple le estaba costando bastante por derribar.

Goku se puso serio entonces. Entornó sus ojos y se apartó un par de pasos. Colocando sus manos al costado derecho de tu tórax y con las palmas semiextendidas, una luz brotó de ellas mientras murmuraba las primeras sílabas del Kame Hame Ha.

-¡Apártate de la entrada! –le gritó a la joven. De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Incapaz de seguir reteniendo el ataque, Goku lo lanzó directamente al edificio.

El Kame Hame Ha duró algunos segundos, en los que el resplandor y el polvo se extendieron por doquier. Y cuando Goku abrió sus ojos para examinar los daños, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse de nuevo a esas puertas intactas.

-I… imposible… -se dijo en voz baja y con los ojos muy abiertos -. Ese Kame Hame Ha lo hice con una parte de todas mis fuerzas…

Caminó de nuevo frente a ellas y las recorrió con sus manos de arriba a abajo. No habían perdido ni una parte de su resistencia, como si él no hubiese hecho el ataque.

-¡¿Oye?! ¡¿Sigues ahí?! –gritó de nueva cuenta la joven a Goku-. ¡¿Hiciste algo?!

-¡¿No escuchaste nada?!

-¡No! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Creí que ya te habías ido!

-¡¿De verdad no oíste el Kame Hame Ha que chocó contra las puertas?!

-¡¿El qué?!

Goku guardó silencio, más sorprendido todavía.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Una técnica de algún nuevo enemigo? ¿Magia? O quizás… no había entrenado lo suficiente con Kamisama. Era más débil que cuando derrotó a Piccolo Dai Makú.

Debido al aturdimiento, tomó asiento frente a las puertas del pequeño edificio. El silencio lo invadió todo de nuevo por varios minutos y cuando asimiló con más tranquilidad el suceso, levantó la vista y alzó la voz para ser oído por la joven prisionera desde el otro lado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y desde hace cuánto estás encerrada ahí?!

-¡No lo sé! –le respondió ella segundos después-. ¡Sólo desperté aquí!

-¡¿Y qué hay adentro?! ¡¿Estás sola?!

-¡Si, estoy sola! ¡Pero todo es muy oscuro! ¡No sé lo que hay!

-¡¿Y quién eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

Otra vez el silencio.

Goku repitió la pregunta un par de veces más, hasta que por fin, la joven contestó:

-¡Ya te dije muchas veces cómo me llamo! ¡¿Qué estás sordo o qué?! ¡Ya no te lo voy a decir!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no te escuché decírmelo!

-¡Esta broma ya no me gustó! ¡Seas quien seas, ve por ayuda!

Goku se puso de pie y muy serio, apoyó su mano nuevamente en la cerradura para responder.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! ¡Me estoy esforzando por sacarte de ese lugar! ¡Tú eres la que me está haciendo una broma, porque ni siquiera te conozco!

Si se hubiera tratado de Bulma o Lunch, habría tenido la completa seguridad de que ambas decían la verdad respecto a su situación desde dentro de ese edificio. La desconocida, sin embargo, no mostraba ni un gramo de gratitud e ignoraba todo lo que había hecho Goku hasta entonces y que por fuerza, debió escuchar.

Llegando a este punto, Goku miró a su alrededor. Entre la tormenta y los sorpresivos rayos que iluminaban momentáneamente los alrededores, no se percibía a nadie. Nadie había sido testigo del Kame Hame Ha ni de los estruendos que provocó.

-Por favor… -dijo la joven, ahora con una marcada angustia en su voz-. Estoy muy asustada… No sé dónde estoy y quiero irme…

-Discúlpame –respondió ahora Goku, con media sonrisa y calmados sus ánimos.- Estoy muy sorprendido… Es la primera vez que veo algo así y de verdad, no sé qué hacer…

-Gracias por ayudarme –dijo la joven, también, con más tranquilidad-. Se ve que eres un muchacho muy valiente y si de verdad no puedes abrir las puertas, ello no significa que eres débil…

Goku sonrió nuevamente, con algo de aflicción. Algo lo había superado. Y lo que era peor, ni siquiera se trataba de un ser vivo. Sin embargo, una vida seguía en peligro si las puertas no cedían.

-Tú también eres valiente –dijo Goku a la joven-. Yo ya me habría vuelto loco por pasar tantas horas en ese lugar…

-Gracias… -respondió al cumplido la muchacha luego de varios segundos después-. Aunque gracias a ti eso no me ocurrió… Hablar con alguien siempre es bueno…

El joven tomó asiento nuevamente. Y mientras pensaba en una nueva estrategia para ayudar a la desconocida, las horas pasaron en medio de una charla entre ambos, donde Goku explicaba algunas de sus técnicas y la muchacha preguntaba y añadía cosas que ella había aprendido a su vez y gracias a eso, Goku supo que la joven también era una peleadora como él. Quiso contar algunas cosas del entrenamiento con Kamisama, pero por algún motivo, no lograba concentrarse. Además, la joven perdía el hilo de la conversación al no escucharlo en algunas partes de su relato, como su pelea contra Dai Makú.

La tormenta terminó cuando los primeros rayos del sol cruzaron el horizonte y para ese momento, la desconocida había dejado de hablar muchos minutos antes.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Goku al ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas- ¡Ya amaneció! ¡El Torneo empezará dentro de poco! ¡Y…!

Su mirada llegó nuevamente a las puertas del edificio.

-¡Oye! ¡Muchacha! ¡¿Sigues ahí?!

El silencio le respondió de nuevo durante los segundos que esperó una respuesta.

-¡Muchacha! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Mientras esperaba de nuevo en medio de un profundo silencio, Goku recordó de pronto las palabras de la joven:

_"No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí encerrada…"_

¿Y si llevaba tanto en ese lugar que se había desmayado por el hambre… o quizás el mutismo se debía a algo peor?

Insistió llamándola de nuevo, pero el silencio sepulcral le confirmaba, a su pesar, esa última teoría.

-En ese caso –se dijo Goku, aun mirando fijamente las puertas-, las Esferas del Dragón nos ayudarán… No importa quién seas. Buscaré las Esferas y estarás libre…

Una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, pues aunque no había visto a la joven ni sabido su nombre, una familiaridad con respecto a su voz e incluso, su manera de pensar, le hizo creer que era su deber procurar su bienestar. Haberla hecho reír mientras conversaban, por ejemplo, fue para él inexplicablemente confortable pese a que su ayuda había sido totalmente en vano.

Goku se dio la vuelta.

Avanzó lentamente por un camino de piedra, hasta dar la vuelta por uno de los edificios. Justo cuando iba a volver la vista hasta donde había partido, otro joven de baja estatura chocó de frente con él. Al cruzar ambos sus miradas, el desconocido sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Goku! ¡¿Eres tú?!

-¡Krillin! -respondió Goku a su vez, reconociendo al joven que tenía delante.

-¡Amigo! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! –dijo el primero entre saltos y calurosos abrazos a su compañero.

-¡También me alegra volver a verte, Krillin! Dime, ¿los muchachos están contigo?

-Sólo el Maestro Roshi y Chaos. Nos están esperando. ¡Vamos!

-¡Espera! –Goku giró su cabeza sobre el camino que había recorrido, con preocupación-. Debemos ayudar a…

-No te preocupes, amigo. Todo estará bien. ¡Vámonos!

Y tomando a Goku de una mano, caminaron rápidamente en dirección al Torneo, perdiéndose entre la multitud…

**O-O**

Al llegar la tarde, el Torneo de las Artes Marciales había terminado. El ganador había sido premiado y ahora caminaba al lado de sus amigos, que lejos de festejar, el pequeño grupo andaba a paso lento, mientras la fría brisa anunciaba nuevamente la venida de otra tormenta en pocos minutos. A nadie parecía preocuparle…

-Nada más llegar, no pude evitar acordarme de ellos… -dijo Bulma con tristeza, mientras todos seguían avanzando-. Ahora estarían aquí, peleando y festejando…

-Eran unos niños muy valientes… –dijo ahora Yamcha, que caminaba al lado de Bulma-. Goku fue todo un héroe… Y Krillin… un verdadero peleador…

-Mis mejores amigos… -añadió Bulma con voz quebrada, mientras Oolong y Puar no pudieron reprimir más las lágrimas.

En pocos minutos, cielo negro acompañó el luto, dejando caer sus gotas también.

-Chaos… Goku… Maestro Roshi… -dijo en un suspiro Ten Shin Han, mientras dedicaba su mirada al cielo-. Esta victoria, es tuya también…

-Es una verdadera lástima… -añadió Unarai Baba con solemnidad-. Y las Esferas desaparecieron por culpa de Piccolo Dai Makú… No cabe duda que el destino se ha empeñado a llevarse todavía a más personas inocentes…

-¿Más personas inocentes? –dijo Lunch mientras sus ojos azules se posaban sobre la anciana luego de haber pasado un pañuelo sobre ellos-. ¿Acaso murió alguien más?

-Hace poco me escribió mi amigo Ox Satán… Su querida hija, Milk, también falleció en su castillo hace algunos meses atrás. Nadie entendió el por qué, pero desde que se supo la muerte de Goku, comenzó a consumirse cada día y cada noche…

* * *

**Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_Esta es una idea que se me había quedado __pendiente y por fin pude desarrollar, además de que está adaptada de una leyenda popular de mi ciudad jeje._

_¡Saludos! :D_


End file.
